The Betrayed
by Known-As-Rome
Summary: Annabeth, She was everything to him and now she left. His heart felt destroyed, betrayed, but now a new threat arises even with his new powers can he stop it? No chaos what so ever. PercyxPiper *Adopted by Known-As-Rome from The last of them all*
1. Chapter 1

Pipers P.O.V.

Piper sighed as she stared at the sea on the beach, people told her she was never the same since he left. Since Jason, her Jason left she been left in shreds her heart torn. He was supposed to be faithful to her, her friend, her sanctuary not leave her for Reyna. Thinking about this made her break into sobs again. She reflected on the past. After the 2nd Giant war was over when Percy and Zeus defeated the eldest Giant and lulled Gaea back to sleep. Jason left her to go back to camp Jupiter. A-And H-hhe he got t-toget-ther-er with Reyna. It broke her to even think about. Just then Annabeth trudged down the beach and sat beside Piper in the sand. Annabeth Piper was so jealous her not physically but how her life goes so easily. OK not perfect a demigods life was never perfect. But she had Percy, her boyfriend that was faith full to her for so many years, jumped into Tartrus for her, held the sky for her, turned down immortality twice for her and... well who could ask for more.

"Piper?" Annabeth asked waking her from her sad head flew up "Yes, Annabeth?" she replied startled. "How do you break up with somebody?" She asked."What?!" She said even way more shocked than before shocked. "You're breaking up with Percy?! Why in the Gods would you do that I'm mean he's bean so loyal to you and-" Annabeth looked down and avoided Pipers eyes. " Um, have you noticed he's disappearing a lot." Piper rolled her eyes even if Percy disappears he's gotta have a good reason I mean he's Percy."Still he must have a good reason, plus you didn't tell my why you're breaking up with him..."Annabeth avoided my eyes"There's someone else." She finally managed to get it out.

Percy's P.O.V.

I was so excited as my skiff reached the familiar horizon of camp Half-blood. After completing the 12 labors of Hercules, and some "odd jobs" for Athena (don't even get me started on those)!I could finally officially be in a relationship with Annabeth.

Pipers P.O.V.

Just then a boy our age with dirty blond hair strutted down the beach in a "popular way". As he reached us, he flopped down on the beach splattering sand all over us. Not even bothering to say sorry "Hey Annabeth are you gonna dump that jerk Percy tonight." he said spitting. Geez I might need to charmspeak some manners into him. "What're you talking about why would Annabeth here dump Percy for someone like you." He rolled his eyes "Oh yeah, kiss me Annabeth." I pinched my self, this couldn't be happening Annabeth chase one of the smartest people I know was kissing this, this douche bag! Then he came.

Percy P.O.V.

No this can't be happening I thought as dread started fill inside me. At first I thought this was my worst nightmare but this was reality. Annabeth, my Annabeth was making out with this blonde. As I reached the sea shore I slowly got off my skiff and walked to Annabeth she didn't even act like she was sorry. Before I could even say something Annabeth smiled"Back from you're trip eh? Well I got something to tell you jackson we're over."


	2. Chapter 2

Pipers P.O.V.

Piper sighed as she stared at the sea on the beach, people told her she was never the same since he left. Since Jason, her Jason left she been left in shreds her heart torn. He was supposed to be faithful to her, her friend, her sanctuary not leave her for Reyna. Thinking about this made her break into sobs again. She reflected on the past. After the 2nd Giant war was over when Percy and Zeus defeated the eldest Giant and lulled Gaea back to sleep. Jason left her to go back to camp Jupiter. A-And H-hhe he got t-toget-ther-er with Reyna. It broke her to even think about. Just then Annabeth trudged down the beach and sat beside Piper in the sand. Annabeth Piper was so jealous her not physically but how her life goes so easily. OK not perfect a demigods life was never perfect. But she had Percy, her boyfriend that was faith full to her for so many years, jumped into Tartrus for her, held the sky for her, turned down immortality twice for her and... well who could ask for more.

"Piper?" Annabeth asked waking her from her sad head flew up "Yes, Annabeth?" she replied startled. "How do you break up with somebody?" She asked."What?!" She said even way more shocked than before shocked. "You're breaking up with Percy?! Why in the Gods would you do that I'm mean he's bean so loyal to you and-" Annabeth looked down and avoided Pipers eyes. " Um, have you noticed he's disappearing a lot." Piper rolled her eyes even if Percy disappears he's gotta have a good reason I mean he's Percy."Still he must have a good reason, plus you didn't tell my why you're breaking up with him..."Annabeth avoided my eyes"There's someone else." She finally managed to get it out.

Percy's P.O.V.

I was so excited as my skiff reached the familiar horizon of camp Half-blood. After completing the 12 labors of Hercules, and some "odd jobs" for Athena (don't even get me started on those)!I could finally officially be in a relationship with Annabeth.

Pipers P.O.V.

Just then a boy our age with dirty blond hair strutted down the beach in a "popular way". As he reached us, he flopped down on the beach splattering sand all over us. Not even bothering to say sorry "Hey Annabeth are you gonna dump that jerk Percy tonight." he said spitting. Geez I might need to charmspeak some manners into him. "What're you talking about why would Annabeth here dump Percy for someone like you." He rolled his eyes "Oh yeah, kiss me Annabeth." I pinched my self, this couldn't be happening Annabeth chase one of the smartest people I know was kissing this, this douche bag! Then he came.

Percy P.O.V.

No this can't be happening I thought as dread started fill inside me. At first I thought this was my worst nightmare but this was reality. Annabeth, my Annabeth was making out with this blonde. As I reached the sea shore I slowly got off my skiff and walked to Annabeth she didn't even act like she was sorry. Before I could even say something Annabeth smiled"Back from you're trip eh? Well I got something to tell you jackson we're over."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  
There once was a man named rick the books he wrote were slick. But there not mine so I cry all the time.

Pipers P.O.V

I was so excited. Percy gave me a feeling. I was daydreaming on my pink bed-sheets on my bunk in the Aphrodite cabin. After I calmed him down we held hands and I tried to cheer him up. Ahhh...Percy, crap I'm probably acting like one of my lovesick siblings. Just then I noticed Drew"Day dreaming pipes?Finally acting like one of us, eh?"Drew sneered"Oh shut up Drew." I replied but she wouldn't stop "Oh is it a boy Pipes hmm?"I ignored her she would eventually leave, or so I thought."Which boy is it? Will? Bob? Tim? Dan?" I rolled my eyes at her but Drew didn't stop " I won't tell him, and not bother you for a month I swear on the river Styx." She pleaded thunder rumbled in the distance."Fine I like Percy Jackson."

Percy's P.O.V

After Piper left I went to the arena to train, it takes my mind off things. As I approached the training arena a giant black dog jumped on me and started licking ew. You guessed it, it was Zeus. Wait sorry that's the biggest drama queen since ever. I pushed Mrs.O' Leroy and started patting her it's "good to see you to."Then a squirrel appeared and she chased after it. Silently I was grateful I didn't wan't to practice with a giant dog chasing me. I thought about my powers I got from doing Athena's "Odd jobs". Vapor travel from me getting to that tree without walking to see if I would give up. Better control over water when I had to calm a hurricane oh and control over fire when Hestia made me her champion. And resistant to charm speak when Athena trapped me in that room with those-never mind

Flash back

Athena told me that this was a special task and would prove my love for her first she asked Aphrodite to bless me so I looked like a super model. then she placed me in a room with some lovesick girls who were slobbering and drooling all over me. That was bad enough but stuck there for 3 hours, I was tempted to grab riptide and slice and dice them

End of flashback


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's P.O.V

I decided to practice my water powers. I couldn't create a tsunami or hurricane without destroying the camp. Then I remembered my ability to create water clones. I smiled I was very found of this power.I created a orb of water and made shaped it like a human than I solidified it to look like me. We both took our positions and started sparring. Luckily I reclaimed my Achilles heel so the fight was more intense. My mind went auto pilot, slash, stab, turn, block after a few hours of sparring the sun went down. Exhausted I dissolved the clone and went back to my cabin my mind still dwelling on Annabeth.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my cabin door. Groggily I walked to it rubbing my eyes. As I opened it I found Piper standing at the door staring at her shoes. My eyebrows shot up in question. "Oh! Percy"she exclaimed"Um I just realized that the 4th of July is tomorrow and I'm wondering if you want to watch the fireworks with me...as friends."I was planning with wise girl to go but now with drake and everything well only a idiot wouldn't figure it out"Sure I'll love to." I replied happily.

Pipers P.O.V

I was so excited.I was going on to watch the fireworks with Percy Jackson!*Squeal*And I know he won't break my heart like Jason. I thought as I lead my cabin to our table for breakfast. The nymphs ran around serving our orders as I munched on my peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Time skip

We (me and Percy) were sitting on the shore of the beach among many other couples, like Leo and Echo, Travis and Katie, and unfortunately Annabeth and Drake. But It didn't matter I had Percy calmed down and we were enjoying each others company. He took Annabeth betrayal quite better than I would've thought was it because of me? People reacted to there break up 's close friends like the Stoll's, Katie, and Will ignored Annabeth but the Ares cabin and Drakes supporters said Annabeth's was better off with Drake, turns out he's the head counselor for the ares cabin. But none of that mattered Percy was mine even if he didn't know it and everything was going to be fine. Percy scooted closer and held my hand I smiled and leaned onto his shoulder staring into his wonderful green eyes.

Percy's P.O.V

I didn't know how I felt about Piper she was nice and I'll admit I have a teeny crush on her but... Annabeth just broke up with me and I thought she loved me. I didn't know if I could love again. But with her hand in my hand it felt so right. But I didn't even know if she felt the same. Staring it her lovely brown eyes and she staring into mine I felt satisfied. And before what I knew what I was doing we were leaning in.


	5. Chapter 5

**All credit goes to The last of them all, my beta.**

Percy's **P.O.V**

We were so close together, mere centimeters apart I could smell her sweat aroma, all of sudden I became self concision and pulled away my face burning" I'm sorry" I quickly told Pipes my face burning in shame. Her face was beet red to "It's all right." she replied and we just smiled at each other. Just then the first of the fireworks exploded filling the sky in a dazzling wonder then Leo started screaming "Oh Yeah I did that!" Echo smiled "I did that"she spoke in her melodic voice. And all the couples chatted ignoring Drake and Annabeth of course.

Pipers **P.O.V**

I smiled ever since Jason left I've felt this happy like this before chatting with the others and sitting with Percy I felt at than Annabeth and Drake came over to our little group. Leo and the Stoll's were pissed"Shove off","You're not wanted here", and "I still can't believe you." were said. Drake scowled and Annabeth tried to hide her sadness"You'll regret that." he growled "I challenge Percy Jackson to a battle, but no powers at 12:00 at the arena!"He finished and left probably to make out with Annabeth. Before we could react. We all stared at Percy he had a sad look in his eyes probably reminded of his ex. I took his hand and his eyes hardened "Fine 12:00 it is then." he replied.

**Time skip**

My heart clenched I was worried for Percy. I thought he would win because he had the curse of Achilles and all but Drake had the blessing of war.**(A/N the thing Clarisse had when she killed the drakon.)**So they were even but Percy didn't share my fear, or he was really good at hiding it. He smiled as he uncapped riptide and he and drake took there stances facing each other. All of a sudden drake struck fast as snake but Percy merely blocked it and kicked Drake in the stomach. As he went sprawling back Percy just stood there bored. They charged once more trading blows for a minute. than something dawned me, Percy was playing with him. The other people must of noticed to because some started Drake charged at Percy but got flipped gracefully in the air and had riptide at his neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**All credit goes to The last of**

Percy's **P.O.V**

As I stared at Drakes quivering but angry face. Strangely I felt no emotion when I felt no emotion where I should feel anger, jealousy, hate for he stole Annabeth. But I felt none maybe it was because of Piper or because he showed me Annabeth's true nature but that didn't matter."Do you yield?" I asked calmly his face was red and I pressed riptide into his his neck "I yield" he said quietly. I nodded satisfied I walked out of the arena enjoying his madness and anger.

Pipers **P.O.V**

I was relived once Percy came out of the arena unharmed. He was so elegant and graceful it made my heart swoon. I shook my head ashamed I needed to stop thinking that way. I approached looked up causing my heart to skip a beat. "Pipes?" he asked with that unique voice "Don't do that" I stammered. "Don't do what?" he asked confusion etched across his face. "Put your life on the line." I replied exasperated " There's people that care about you." His looked softened"I'm sorry." than he looked up with mischief written across his face"I didn't know you cared about me that much." he said joking. "Oh shut up." was my answer, and a punch. "Ow." he complained laughing.

Annabeth's **P.O.V**

**Time skip to past curfew**

I didn't know how to feel about Percy I was starting to regret dumping him. But Drake was beefier, more hot, and kissed more. Determined to forget Percy, she left her cabin to meet Drake in their secret place for a make out session.


	7. Chapter 7

**All credit goes to The last of them all.**

Percy's P.O.V

The next morning I woke up with the camp in commotion. I'm not a morning person but this got me to my senses putting the closet jeans and slipping on my camp half-blood shirt as fast as I can. I ran out of my cabin with riptide uncapped"What's wrong?" I asked not seeing any monsters. Leo screamed"The Aphrodite cabin disappeared!And some other girls!Luckily not Echo!" The Aphrodite cabin?"So they got nowhere to sleep?"Leo managed to laugh"Now I know my Anna-I mean her calls you dense. The campers disappeared!"he replied than ran around screaming"Okay?"sometimes you can't understand him. Than it hit me hard Piper's gone to! The past few days my feelings developed for all of a sudden a giant screen appeared over the camp only adding to the confusion as the Apollo kids drew their bows and Drake peed his pant's. If it wasn't for the screen I would've laughed, geez I need a camera I thought. Just than Rachel appeared on the screen in her Pj's "WTF?"Leo screamed while chiron ordered us to calm down and took away Leo's "dessert privileges"(Clarisse?Anyone?). "Geez Leo I thought you were more mature than this."She teased then turn to chiron. Before she could say anything he interrupted her"Rachel would you mind speaking why you iris messaged us to cause the camp in confusion and explain why the girls disappeared."she replied"I don't know about the girls but I felt a proph-A son of water,a son of fire a son war shall rescue the lady's in a place of snow . One shall fail the others will prevail." chiron seemed surprised but recovered quickly"It is clear that Drake,Leo and Percy will go any objection's?

Time skip next day noon

Me and Leo were stumped Drake had left us saying "He was better alone" and we couldn't find anyplace at least the others prophecy were clear. Then I had an idea from my seaweed brain. "Why don't we just iris message them, and get them to tell us were they are."I exclaimed"And Annabeth calls you seaweed It!"He replied. I chanted "Fleecy do me a favor and show me Piper McLean(MOA)."Just then a screen appeared with Piper with her lush brown auburn hair and her perfect hair, she managed to look good even locked up."Percy?Leo?"She practically jumped me back to my senses. "Yeah, were on a quest for the y-the girls, would you mind telling we're you are." I told her "Sure we're in badger, Alaska AHHHHHHHHH."

Then the connection broke


	8. Chapter 8

**All credit goes to The last of them all, my Beta.**

Percy's **P.O.V**

I was shocked when the iris message went out. Then it dawned me"We could of killed Piper." I said expressing my thoughts. Leo must of thought of that to and we stayed in a shocked and sad being the optimistic guy he is broke the silence "Well the guy who captured her must of been a pervert I mean who else captures a bunch of girls? And perverts don't kill girls that look good like pipes, right? "Nodding I smiled that gave me hope."Thanks Leo You really know how to chear people up, do you have any donuts?I n your magic pouch? "Leo was surprised but took a box of donuts."Why do we need them?"He asked I just whistled in a few moments blackjack came descended from the sky _What's up boss?Holy #$% are those donuts yes! _He neighed. Smiling I turned to Leo, "That's why" then turned back to blackjack who was gorging on the donuts. "Can you take us to Alaska in a day?" I asked._I'll make it a few hours if you give me more donuts ._I repeated that to Leo and he pulled out 2 donuts boxes blackjack eyes widened and started acting like Leo's new best friend.

Before we knew it we were in badger, Alaska. Blackjack left us saying _Leo's tool belt's the bomb. _Just than we noticed a giant floating island that looked like a wind gods palace. Leo cussed in ancient Greek. "How are we going to get there now?"


	9. Chapter 9

**All credit goes to The last of them all, my Beta.**

Percy's P.O.V

"Well why can't we just call blackjack again."Leo asked "Personal reasons" I muttered. Here's the story, if I call blackjack just after he left he'll be super pissed and will annoy me that"What would you do without me"believe me I went through that before and it's not good. Just then an small group of half of dozen ventus**(roman air spirits I think from lost hero.)**came Leo hand darted for his tool belt but I leaned over and whispered."They'll take us to the girl's, just go with the flow.

One hour later we found ourselves escaping the locked rooms. The wind spirits took us to a breath taking palace that was on the floating island. And with great expertise tied us to chairs and locked the room. I turned to Leo and we each had evil smiles written our faces. At the same time our hands caught on fire. Wait back up a bit did you say fire? Yeah I did Hestia gave it to me after I became her champion. Burning through the chairs and the lock. Then we slowly crept to the door ninja style and burned it. After we ran down the hall. The palace was an never ending maze we searched left and right,up and low, every brick everything until we found a door. The door was plain wood and had a lock on it. That made no difference I just burned it. Then I realized I just made a fatal mistake. What if we found the armory, a bunker or anything that had ventus in them we could handle them but you don't want an army chasing you right?

Luckily It wasn't, in fact it was quite the opposite. It turned out it was the room he was hiding the people. Just then something knocked the breath out of me.I looked down to see Piper hugging me. Her one in a million face had a deep blush written over her face. "It's okay." I whispered to her and it lightened. She pulled apart and looked into my eyes."I missed you."Smiling I replied."I missed you to. Smart minds think alike, eh?"

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was surprised to see Piper hug Percy. I was even more surprised that he hugged her back. Did he come all the way over here to rescue him? My hate for Piper continued to grow. How nice my ex-boyfriend came to rescue her and now there chatting like lovebird's. But why didn't Drake come to rescue me? He promised me that. Never mind he'll come. Percy has blackjack and all,that spoiled brat. I need to get back at him.

Just then we heard a chough.


	10. Chapter 10

**All credit goes to The last of them all.**

Piper's P.O.V

When Percy came I felt happiness I've never known before. I believed someone actually loved me,some one cared for me someone that would take measures just to save me. But our personal time was interrupted by Altes the owner of this place. Altes was a perverted storm spirit with a musicaler build and liked to go no-shirted. Very, very, very perverted, I don't know if that's good or bad but he is in league with Echidna mother of all monsters and are planning to free typhon when the god's are all tired. Ten attack camp half-blood destroying it with an army of over 5000 monster's and Altes wind spirits. And the God's can't help. That's what I heard from spying and listing to them. Altes coughed. "What are you to gentlemen, doing with my ladies, and how in Hades did you escape?"He growled menacingly. Me and Percy broke apart. He turned to me. There's a brigde that leads off the island. You and Leo lead the way and get out of here I'll hold off the army. "I don't want to lose you agian-".I began but Percy did something that made my heart skip a thousand times fast. He kissed me and told me"I love you."and sent me off.

Percy's P.O.V

I needed to stall long enough and get out of here alive. Not for me but for Piper. I know she can't afford to lase me agian. Even with my abilities I don't know if I could win this battle. I turned to Altes who was chuckling. "Heh, heh I crush you and get the girls, one less demigod to worry about. Army to me."He shouted raising his giant war sword. Crap, his army. But I created a water clone to let it engage the army and uncapped riptide." Bring it fatty."  
I taunted.


	11. Chapter 11

**All credit goes to The last of them all.**

Percy P.O.V

My eye's analyzed Altes. He was overly muscaler with a scar going from his shoulder to bicep. And swinging the wicked war-sword he looked like a worthy opponent. I grinned I invented to enjoy this to it's fullest. He returned it as we were charging at each other bring riptide down in an arc I was met by his blade our weapons clashed left and right as I saw the opening. Kicking him in the stomech I sent him sprawling into the stone wall. It seemed I have gained the upper-hand in this battle. But one can never be sure- and true to my word's Atlas summoned a gust of wind blowing me into the wall. I looked up just in time as the blade was thrusted my direction. I turned and the sword was stuck in the wall. I cut the polished wood hilt so he couldn't retrieve the sword. After that I summoned a wave sweeping him away. Turning I sprinted to the nearest exit.

I made it out of the island to see Apollo's bus parked beside the brigde. I stumbled in seeing Apollo with a confused look on my face. He shot me one that said _I'll explain this later._And drove away. In a few minutes we reached Olympus and as everyone got off the bus me and Piper kind of just lounged there. When we were alone I carefully approached her. My sea green eyes met her kaleidoscope ones."Um... About the uh... kiss..'I stuttered. Piper looked at me motioning to continue on."I didn't mean it... I mean I just broke up with her and all." Piper nodded understanding "So do you want to forget about it?"

Pipers P.O.V

"So do you just want to forget about it?" I asked, trying to hide the disappointment. He nodded gratefully. And gave him a smile as we hurried to hurry up. We were summoned to the throne room. No matter how much times I see this breathtaking place it still stuns me it was just simply godlike. Then Zeus coughed and we all turned to him attentive."Percy Jackson and Leo Valdez!" He boomed"Yes?"They replied at the same time."I thank you for rescuing all these demigod's e.t.c blah, blah, blah."Percy raised his hand as if we were in kindergarten. Zeus nodded and Percy proceeded with his question. "Lord Zeus I know we rescued a lot of demigod's but what brings us to Olympus's attention?"


	12. Chapter 12

**All credit goes to The last of them all, my Beta.**

Percy's P.O.V

"Lord Zeus I know we rescued a lot of demigod's but what brings us to Olympus's attention?" Zeus looked annoyed. "The pervert has captured some of our um mortal wives." He replied as Hera shot the male god's a glare. "They have been returned to their lives and had there memory erased. But because you and Leo have rescued them so the council want's to thank you." I cocked an eye brow "That's it?" I asked. "Then we will be on our way, thank you Lord Zeus." With that we walked toward the doors."Wait Perseus! "Athena called. I turned to face her "Why aren't you with Annabeth?"She asked. "She dumped me for a son of Ares." I said flatly and left the room.

**Time skip at camp half-blood**

Piper's P.O.V

When we reached camp half-blood. I punched Percy, he grimaced , but I doubt it hurt."Don't do that agian!"I told clouded his eyes"What."

"Leave me like that, what if you died, or got hurt or- I can't afford to lose you."

Recognition went through his face"Sorry, can I try something?"He asked

"Yes."I replied curious He leaned in and wrapped his comforting arms around me and our lips touched. Drawing us in to a passionate kiss which I we finally pulled away. From each other he said something that I was dying to hear"I love you Piper, By Zeus I love you."  
"By Zeus I love you Percy."I replied, more happy than any moment in my life.


	13. Off Hiatus

**Ok…. Ummm… This is also for all my stories… I'm sorry I'm discontinuing ALL my stories.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Psych!**

**Hahahaha….**

**Just kidding ;)**

**I'm , so for real, all my stories are officially OFF of Hiatus! More updates!**

**Yay! I will update as soon as I can.**


	14. Chapter 14

Oh. My. Gods.

I am seriously overwhelmed by this right now…

I've been… worried lately.

My friend has told me a… secret.

And, honestly, I think I died a little inside.

Sooo…I'm going to take a break for a while…

Maybe… 2 weeks?

I'll still be reading and reviewing, but the next few updates will be VERY slow…

I wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed ANY of my stories.

THANK YOU.

Also- Lioness Deity- I looooove your reviews, and if you had an account I would be your TOP follower. If there is some problem and you can't make an account, I'd be happy to make one for you (Or make a joint account).

One more announcement.

I think I may be putting Traitor up for adoption. I know all my stories suck, and that I have too many…

But please have mercy, I need HELP. I STILL can't make a long chapter…

If you have time to be a Beta, please help!

Signing off,

Rome~


End file.
